


Melt

by allwaswell16



Series: Today's the Day - A Winter Drabble Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, University Student Harry, University Student Louis, Winter, Winter Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: MeltHarry talks to the boy in the coffee shop he has been pining over.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Lauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie) for organizing this drabble challenge! I continue to just do everything you tell me to do. ha! <3
> 
> Thanks [taggiecb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb) for betaing everything I do and holding my hand through everything! <3 And a thank you to the lovely chihuahualou for the amazing artwork I commissioned for these drabbles!

“The cold is fucking brutal.” Louis’ teeth chatter.

“Thanks for letting me sit with you.” Louis’ eyes crinkle in the corners.

“I really like the tattoo on your wrist.” Louis bites his lip.

“That’s the worst joke I’ve ever heard.” Louis’ laugh rings out.

“I’m close with my family, too.” Louis’ lips turn up at the corners.

“I’m so glad I met you.” Louis’ eyelashes fan out across his cheek.

“I’ve been working up my nerve to come talk to you for weeks.” Louis’ cheeks stain pink.

Louis looks up and meets his eyes. Blue fire meets green. Harry melts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the continuation of the story! Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! If you would like to, [here is a fic post](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/168897847326/a-winter-drabble-series-written-by-allwaswell16) for you to reblog, and I will be forever grateful. <3


End file.
